New Friends are always nice aren't they
by xxLadyShareenaxx
Summary: Story, Ryou is a guitarist in a band with Malik, Duke and yugi. some OOC. Ryou wishes for a true friend and gets Bakura, now that he has afriend... but what if he isn't real? how can he get him to be?
1. Chapter 1

"Down down down, up, up down up…down down down, up, up down up" Ryou's Fingers formed a G-chord on the second and third fret, he began to strum with his pick the rhythm over and over till it sounded perfect then he tried the C-chord at the same rhythm, then the D-chord, Em-chord. Finally the verses for his song were finished now he could play in the notes before it and then, show the lyrics to the rest of the band and they could play at the house of blues tonight.

But before any of that happens he had to get to school on time, He checked the clock and saw the horrifying numbers "7:50!!! Dad you were supposed to tell me when it was 7:30. I'm going to be late again." Then Ryou, put on his millennium ring and his bag over his back, scattering down the stairs with his guitar in his right hand, he turned a corner said bye to his asleep and drunk dad on the couch, and ran at light speed to get to school before the bells rang and locked him out again.

A quick turn left, a slight fall over a crack in the dirty sidewalk and 12 miles of running later, Ryou burst in the classroom door with 1 minute to spare, as he took his seat behind Yugi Moto, the bell rang as Joey Wheeler and Tristan stepped in the door.

"Late again boys, even Mr. Bakura got here on time, maybe a bit breathless but on time none the less," She gave them each pink slips and told them to go talk to the principle. "Have a nice day boys, now class, write a 5 paragraph essay on the Journal subject on the board while I finish grading yesterday's tests. No Talking."

Ryou laid his head on his desk and read the things under the journal and it said

**Journal:** **Why was the Nile so important to the Egyptian people? And how does it affect us?**

Ryou groaned and passed a paper with the music and lyrics for tonight's show up to Yugi, who opened the folded paper slowly not to make so much noise, after looking it over and finishing his Journal write, he turned and whispered to his friend Ryou

"This is complicated right here,"

Then he pointed to one part of the notes on the paper and Ryou looked at it then shook his head saying

"Sorry here let me fix it."

Then he wrote an arched line above 1 half note and a doted quarter note in 4 sections. "There now look at it." He said in a now triumphant voice, Yugi gasped and said "that's a master piece I'll let Duke see it and then we will get Malik to see it at lunch and after school we can all meet at my house to rehearse…Is that fine with you?"

"Of course it is Yugi, I'll be there around 5 o'clock 5:30 at the latest. I'll show you guys the strum when I do get there"

"Great, Wait. What are you going to do for two hours?"

"Practice and take a couple strolls in the park. What else do I do besides study?"

"Well see you at five th—"

"EXCUSE ME! Are you to boys disobeying my orders? Is your journals done? Hmm?"

The teacher was above them and scolding before they knew it, they anteed up their Journal Write Warm-Ups, and the teacher read them and nodded, backing off to her lions den, and awaiting her next prey to slip up.

Not to long after first, second, third, and fourth hour were over and lunch began, Ryou went to go get lunch and Malik, Duke Devlin, and Yugi all talked about their parts in the band with the new music, and about Ryou, Whose guitar and bag laid on the table they occupied.

"Alright so I come in Yugi at the same speed and notes as your Keyboard is going then Duke Jumps in with his drums, all the while with Ryou playing the melody quietly on his guitar, and when we all blend together in the verse he begins to sing, am I getting this right?"

"Yes Exactly right, your bass will be the lowest part in the whole song. And we each get our own short solos or we can play with one other person and have it be a longer duet. Either way isn't this song a masterpiece? Ryou said he worked all weekend on it, day and night."

"I Like it Yugi, but you know Malik's a stick in the mud sometimes."

"I AM NOT!"

"Mm-hmm just keep telling yourself that…Malik."

"No fighting you two, here comes Ryou. Remember no mention of his surprise birthday party I'm throwing at my house ok?"

"_Whatever we won't be there" _They both replied in unison as Ryou took his stuff off the table and sat down in his spot in between Yugi and Malik, at their stone round table. "What did I miss?" Ryou asked while handing out everyone's lunches, then digging in to his own lunch, a bean and cheese burrito, like always.

"Nah, nothing much just Malik complaining again, you know the usual." Then Duke began to eat his turkey sandwich and ignore the others, "It's not how he says I was not complaining just merely trying to understand." He was grumbling, and then took another bite out of his chicken breast; Yugi said thank you to Ryou while he nibbling on his salad, then before any of them knew it lunch was over and class began again.

Finally the last bell rang and the kids ran out of their classes eager to get to the Arcades or home, Malik, Duke along with Yugi all walked to The moto residence, while Ryou stayed behind and then walked to his home.

Upon getting there he saw no one home so he went upstairs to his room and did his home work then, picked his Electric guitar up, after replacing it in it's gig bag, he set out the door to the park with his keys and a watch. Checking the time on that watch it said '4:38' Ryou smiled and entered the park….


	2. Chapter 2

2

he's echoing the words "Joy to the World, the Lord has come. Let earth re-ceive it's King. Let eV-'ryHeartpre-pareHimroom--…" Ryou played the song 'Joy to the World by: Handel'. His voice was beautiful ringing off the snow covered ground/tree branches, people passing by that liked his music put money into his open gig bag as they passed while others stood around, and listened to him play different Christmas songs over and over.

By the time he finished and the people disappeared, it was snowing and he had made a profit of two hundred thirty eight dollars and seventy-two cents. "Today is a good day." he said with a satisfied sigh, he placed his guitar back in its bag and strapped the guitar down inside, then he zipped it up and sat down on the bench. Guitar in his lap, he checked the time and pushed the button for it to say it out loud and it spoke in a computer voice 'It is 5:18 pm'. 

"I _should _head out for Yugi's now, but it's nice and cool out here. I'll leave in a few more minutes..." Ryou leaned back on the bench and yawned, shrugging more into his winter coat and stroking the Millennium ring around his neck, "I want a real friend, not one who just hangs out with me because I'm in the same band as them... or maybe a person who i can love..." Ryou said day dreamily to himself.

Then Ryou stood up and slung his guitar over his back and walked towards Yugi's house, luckily it was only two blocks away, as soon as Ryou left the park he saw Yugi's home not to far away and a voice echoed in his head, it was deep with an accent and highly erotic as it began to speak...

**_"When you need Assistance, summon me for a demonstration of my Shadow Realm powers. I will be your friend. And love you to the end. I am Bakura call my name and I will be there, now get inside before it showers."_**

The snow began to fall fast over his head and he ran to get to Yugi's, thinking about what that strange voice said 'whose Bakura?' Ryou thought as he dinged the doorbell at Yugi's door. 

"Who**** is it?" 

He heard a gruff voice from behind the door ask and he replied in a sheppish voice "R-Ryou, Mr. Moto."

The door swung open rapidly and an elderly man with gray hair pointing in every which way, from under his hat, were round eyes that were bagged from the years, held the door's handle a cheery smile formed quickly over his lips when he saw the younger white haired boy. 

"Ryou my fine boy, come in. come in. The other's are up stairs practicing right now, go on up their waiting."

"thank you Mr. Moto..."

"Are you staying the night? The storm is going to turn into a Blizzard soon."

"Sure Mr. Moto... If Yugi doesn't mind..."

Ryou rushed up stairs and knocked on the door he knew to be Yugi's, and sure enough the little boy opened it with a bright smile. "Ryou is here guys! Come in..." As he crossed the threshold,into the small but comfy room of Yugi's he saw Malik with his golden hair sitting on the chair to the desk, Duke sitting on the spinning stool in the middle of his drum set, his black pony tailed hair spinning around as he was on the chair, Yugi's spiked yellowish purple hair poking up at the top of his head, the purple of his eyes were looking up at Ryou and caught the brown in his eyes. They stared at each other for almost 20 minutes till Malik Whistled and they looked at him eyes a little drained on both of them.

"Hello Zombies! we have a Concert to go to in ohm..." He checked the clock on Yugi's bedside table, " 3 hours and 45 minutes, so Ryou teach me the strum, them the notes for when we strum, and then we need to go down stairs and rehearse for about 2 hours. Got it?"

"Well I--"

"Good, now let's Start!" 

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they were down in the down stairs part of Yugi's Grandpa's shop/home, playing their new song... "**The Friend I Never Dream About...**" After their fourth try at it Duke said with a little Distaste,

"It sounds to Emo to me, Not Punk Rock enough... Do you have another Song?"

"n-No sorry... Just...This I-I Could Try Again?"

MAlik then spoke up with one of the worst things he has ever said to Ryou, Ever!

"Next time just get a professional Songwriter..." 

Of course he didn't mean it as cold as it sounded to Ryou, but it made Ryou grab his stuff quickly and rushing out of the house into the Blizzard of a storm, after saying "I'll meet you at the con---cert Bye!"

They couldn't tell he was crying, but the weather could for the tears froze against his cheeks and he ran all the way in the direction he thought was home but, he fell over a snow covered bench, and hit his shoulder on the frozen ground so hard he heard the shattering of his bones. Before the throbbing fiery pain hit him and he fell completely over the bench and kept crying his frozen tears just as the voice ran in his head again repeating: 

**_"When you need Assistance, summon me for a demonstration of my Shadow Realm powers. I will be your Friend. And love you to the end. I am Bakura call my name and I will be there, now get inside before it showers."_**

"B-B-Bakura!..." The first thing in his life he ever screamed, was an unfamiliar name to him, yet it seemed so close, he felt a burning eerie light cover his body, then it darkened and he was in the arms of a man in all black, the last thing he saw was, the silver twinkles in the man's eyes sparkling brightly then,

He blacked out... 


	3. Chapter 3

"YEAH

"YEAH! Thank you House of Blues goodnight!" Duke yelled then he, Yugi, Malik all bowed and I was there with them bowing, but how could I have been? I broke my shoulder but still I was with them, and the people in the Audience were cheering loudly out band name 'Yulikeka! You-Li-key-ka Yulikeka!' over and over. Then the curtains closed and we exited the stage, our equipment was taken off the next band was being set up for, and we got our stuff and sat in the V.I.P section above the House of Blues.

I brought legs up and stared at them, I looked like my but I looked at my shoulder and saw it still looked broken, Then how did I play our gig tonight?

'**It's because I'm giving you the strength Ryou, don't worry Love, Bakura will always be here to help.'**

'_Wh-why are you helping me? And why d-do you have my last name?'_

'**You wanted me so I came… don't you still want me?' **The stranger's voice was so enticing that Ryou was being lulled by it, he shuddered and said quietly to the 'Bakura'.

'_Don't leave me ok? …You're my little secret!'_

'**If that is what my Ryou wants then yes. Forever if you want?'**

'_Yes Forever please… now let's get out of here please… These people are unpleasant…'_

Sure enough four hours later Ryou was at home in his bed, and naked underneath a man whose face was covered in shadows but whose eyes were still twinkling; but this time with weird mischief.

"Ar-Are you Bakura?"

"Yes Ryou I am, Are you ready to take this quaint relationship farther?"

"S-Sure… Take me there!"

"You sound enthusiastic, almost happy! Did I make you happy Ryou?"

"Y-Yes… I—I think so!"

Bakura leaned down and kissed Ryou's lips with great caution, waiting for the boy's reaction which was a shudder/whimper, smiling he pushed his tongue into Ryou's mouth tasting the sweet honey inside. His tongue searched and found his love's tongue while stroking it softly his own tongue, stroking it softly with his own he pressed his warm body against Ryou's chilled one, rubbing his body up and down slowly till he warmed up a bit… just a bit more.

He stopped probing the younger man's mouth and straddled his thin pale waist, "Did that harm you in any way? Do you feel bad that I just kissed you?" Ryou looked up at the person who just ki-kissed him, taking that sweet first pleasure and turning it into a whispering passion meant for only them to share in it with. "P-Please more Bak-Bakura…"

Ryou then shuddered completely and grabbed up into the air to grab onto Bakura but his hands hit nothing but grabbed air, he then opened his eyes and saw no one above him, what he saw his naked pale body, his raised penis, and a trembling, sweat covered body.

"B-Bakura where did you go?"

"No where, I'm still here in your head…"

"No! You were just out here with me; you were just kissing me two sec—"

"I'm sorry Ryou… Good night I love you Hikari…"

Ryou was going to protest but then he felt his head cold again and he pulled his blanket up higher to his chin as he trembled still and laid back in his bed moving around till he was comfortable then he eventually fell asleep, trying not to think on the crazy though that… The kiss that he just had was al in his head.

"Ryou! You are late again! Go straight to Detention, No Arguing!!" Ryou's first thru third period teacher shouted at the soaking wet teenager but he just nodded, leaving her territory quickly with the referral, he would be in the Detention room for at least 3 hours now… But he didn't care he could spend the time talking to his new best friend Bakura.

"Sign your name on the dotted line then take a swat. Ryou remember no talking but feel free to eat breakfast." The detention teacher said off-hand and handed him 2 muffins, a banana, and a carton of school brand milk. Ryou smiled at the detention teacher, Miss. Sophia and took her freely offered food and walked down the scarce row of Desks and sat in the back row of the badly painted room. The teacher that ran the detention room was nice and considerate well she was to Ryou at least; the other students said she was an evil witch! He didn't believe any of that she gave him food when he had none and hugged him when he cried… which he did oh-so often in here.

"Bakura when will you come out so we can really talk…. You know in person?"

"_Ryou… _**I can't now, but if you take me to Egypt I promise to ride back with you on that airplane; it's not like I want to be a spirit…"**

"Okay. But it will take some time to get the money, I only have ohm, about 6,500 currencies, and I will need 9,750… I can get a job!" Ryou smiled, snuggled down into his seat and continued his conversation with Bakura in his head. Taking the wrapper off the muffins and opening the milk carton, he began to eat his breakfast.

A few months later Ryou spoke clearly into a McDonald's microphone, "Order Number 137, Number 137 your order is up." The grime packed on his face was enough to make him almost vomit on Order #137. Ryou sighed as the owner of #137; a tall, generoudly proportioned woman took the tray of food from Ryou's station and gave him a wink in return for the services he gave to get her the food she ordered… It wasn't like he cooked it… No one here did.

He'd been working in this place and at the super market just a little ways away from Yugi's house, for nearly eleven months now and all he had to show for it was 9,650 currencies. He wanted to get Bakura to Egypt before Christmas, so he could make it a present to him since Bakura came to him during Christmas last year… it was the least Ryou could do to thank him. He was feeling even better than ever since Bakura came he even sent his father a thank you letter for sending him the Ring as a birthday present two years ago.

"Ryou you can clock out now, your shift is over, go." The dirty, pimple covered faced middle aged man shouted out to Ryou before he could call out the next order.

"Yes Sir." Was all he said before his shy teenage behind was out of there in less than a split second, he was done for today he could go home and take a well needed/deserved shower. Have some brief cuddles with Bakura, even though Bakura said it wasn't real, Ryou still felt the warmth of Bakura's touches left behind, sometimes Ryou sweats that if he didn't get to have those certain kisses with Bakura at least once a week he would be dead right now.


End file.
